What Happens Discontinued
by sillyhappyperson
Summary: What if while living with Baek Seung Jo, Oh Ha Ni started to get close to one of his friends. All while he starts to develop feelings for her. Can he confess?
1. Meeting Kyu Jong

Disclaimer- I don't own Playful Kiss…or anyone I've actually added….I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge to properly write a fanfiction in a subject I only learned a few months ago.

*_Background info/summary*_

_What if instead of having the incapability to stand up to Baek Seung-Jo, Oh Ha Ni had a backbone and could fight her love for Baek Seung-Jo better? And what if she started to sort of liking his friend? Will Seung-Jo see what he's missing? See what happens_

AN- I'm saying this now but I've somewhat forgotten the order of events of playful kiss as well as didn't like seeing Oh Ha Ni making a fool out of herself so much…so I'm semi destroying the original storyline in this fanfic….although it's still going to be Oh Ha Ni with Baek Seung-Jo that could never change…of course we'll find out together how much is going to be changed

Oh Ha Ni sighed, it was senior year and here she was still crushing on the same guy since the beginning of high school. One who didn't know her existence much less her name. To make matters worse she still had Bong Joon Gu following her like a love sick puppy. Ha Ni didn't really mind that Joon Gu followed her, it just annoyed her at times. He always tried to impress her with random acts and his cooking but in truth would either impress her friends more than her or just embarrass them all. There were many times that Joon Gu would make her food that she'd end up giving to Jung Joo Ri or Go Min Ah.

Ah her friends, she loved them. Like her they were also in the lowest ranking class in the school. They didn't care that they weren't particularly bright, together they'd find a way to get by and follow their dreams…once they figured out what that was.

While talking in the cafeteria, Oh Ha Ni heard someone having trouble with the vending machine. Turning around she saw that it was Hong Jang Mi, one of popular smarter girls who wasn't all that nice. Taking the chance to show to her that she wasn't all that useless, Oh Ha Ni stood up and magically got the drink out of the vending machine. Smirking proudly, Ha Ni went back to Joo Ri and Min Ah. It was just then that Baek Seung-Jo walked inside the cafeteria. Immediately Hong Jang Mi and her groupies crowded around him, flocking him. Oh Ha Ni tried her best not to look in his direction but failed. How could she not? His straight black hair fell just so perfectly across his forehead and everything about just radiated perfection. (AN-that sentence was just so not me and cheesy I mentally critized myself for having written it) Watching him pass by Oh Ha Ni noticed that he was heading towards the messed up vending machine, having a feeling that she would be forced to help Baek Seung-Jo against her will, Oh Ha Ni stood up and tried to stealthily sneak out. Of course being not too graceful person, she bumped into several people, most who were thankfully too into Baek Seung-Jo to care that was until she walked into the chest of someone. Cringing Oh Ha Ni slowly looked up to see someone she didn't know. Embarrassed that she was bumped into yet another person, she tried to quickly apologize and get away but the guy who she bumped into stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Surprised by his question, she responded with a huh and a look of confusion of what had just happened. The guy feeling awkward that he had a girl looking at him like he was insane explained, "I saw you bump into a lot of people besides me in your rush to get out of the cafeteria,"

"Oh…um…yeah I remembered that I have to go do something and it's in the classroom and it's just my bad luck that there are a lot of people when I had to get out,"

"Well be careful, I'll see you around then," Then he slowly proceeded to the cafeteria.

It wasn't till Oh Ha Ni was half way to her randomly thought up destination that she realized that she had left all her stuff inside the cafeteria in her rush to get out of the room. Sighing, she trudged back to the cafeteria in a grumpy way. On her way there, Ha NI saw the boy she had bumped into earlier. Seeing her he immediately waved hi which she shyly returned before running quickly away causing her to run into yet another person. Slowly Ha Ni looked up to find herself looking at Baek Seung-Jo.

"Sorry, Sorry," she said quickly before trying to get away only to be pulled back and have Baek Seung-Jo say, "Watch where you're going…" He was about to say more but was cut off by the guy who Ha Ni had bumped into earlier.

"Baek Seung-Jo. Bullying girls are you? Where did your manners go?" He scolded smoothly before turning to Oh Ha Ni. "I apologize for my friend's horrible manners. I'm Kim Kyu Jong and you are?" (AN-I fail at making names…it's why I write fanfiction instead of stories. It's also why I have stolen an SS501 member name…although only parts of his personality because that would probably be too hard for me to replicate)

"I-I-am Oh Ha Ni." Looking up at the end to see what expression Kim Kyu Jong- ssi had at her stuttering and his reaction to her shyness of being so close to Baek Seung-Jo.

"It nice to meet you Oh Ha Ni," Kim Kyu Jong said before taking her hand and kissing it like a prince in a fairytale. (AN- And if I remember correctly…this is actually a semi coincidence but Kim Kyu Jong oppa is playing a prince in a play) Blushing Oh Ha Ni quickly excused herself without looking back at either one of them.

*Later after Oh Ha Ni's house collapses and she and her dad are off to her dad's friend's house*

"Annyeonghaseyo," Oh Ha Ni says to her dad friend's wife. Almost immediately she became animated and started hugging Ha Ni. Not sure what to do Oh Ha Ni went with it.

"Hi Ha Ni, I'm Hwang Geum Hee but you can call me mother. Oh I've always wanted a daughter. My two sons are such downers. They are no fun boys who never want to go shopping or do things with me," And with that she started hugging Ha Ni again. A while later Oh Ha Ni went out to go get the rest of the bags and her teddy bear from the car. Turning around with everything in her hands she was met with the surprise of her life.

She saw Baek Seung-Jo looking at her. Confused she pinched herself believing that she was dreaming. How on earth could he be here.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I live here." He answered in his usual calm, cold way. With that, she leaned back trying to grasp what was happening.

*LINE!*

Okay so whatca think? It's probably not that best chapter that could be written as well as one of the shorter ones.

Anyways Annyeonghaseyo=hello(Formal) I believe…I'm not Korean I'm Chinese so I had to google translate for this spelling

And according the ssi part that I added to Kim Kyu Jong 's name is a title

Which leads me to oppa which is I think just something you add to a guy who is older than you. I'm sorry if I messed up or just stated the obvious that you already knew.

REVIEW! Please? I'll still update this even if no one does I just won't update as quickly if no one bothers to read/care enough to review.


	2. Meeting the Baek Family

Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Playful Kiss or Kim Kyu Jong although I think it's self explanatory that I don't own Kim Kyu Jong, because you can't own people that way.

Moving on, this chapter has some awkward moments (at least in my mind), changed facts, facts that should have been mentioned in the first chapter and the usual lacking of character development that one might feel in fanfictions.

_Previously _

_Oh Ha Ni went out to go get the rest of the bags and her teddy bear from the car. Turning around with everything in her hands she was met with the surprise of her life. _

_She saw Baek Seung-Jo looking at her. Confused she pinched herself believing that she was dreaming. How on earth could he be here?_

"_What are you doing here?" She asked_

"_I live here." He answered in his usual calm, cold way. With that, she leaned back trying to grasp what was happening. _

Baek Seung-Jo's dad is her dad's friend who invited them to stay at his house. She was going to be living in the same house as Baek Seung-Jo, her crush since freshman year and the same one who had rejected every single girl that had ever asked him out. Yes she knew this piece of information, it was a fact all the girls knew and sobbed about but hoped that if they ever did ask he'd say yes.

Oh Ha Ni had once tried to confess her love but was coldly ignored. There were other times where she did try to confess but it had only ended in embarrassment. Pushing away the thoughts of her failed confessions, she returned to the situation at hand.

Living with Baek Seung-Jo, oh how was she going to live? Trying to get out of thinking of the situation for a while, Oh Ha Ni snapped back to reality and picked up the bags she had dropped to in her surprise. Ignoring Baek Seung-Jo who didn't really want to help, she went back into the house. The moment that Seung-Jo's mother saw that Oh Ha Ni had taken the bags in by herself, she started scolding Baek Seung-Jo. Hoping to see some emotion in his face, Oh Ha Ni watched him but nothing changed except a small eye roll. Sighing, Oh Ha Ni sat down on the sofa like Seung Jo's mother told her to. While the parents talked, Oh Ha Ni sat there awkward smiling as well as watching Baek Seung-Jo who sat there going back and forth between ignoring her and giving her the evil eye. Sometime during the conversation there was a thump from the upper floor. Immediately Seung-Jo's mother yelled, "Eun Jo! I know you're awake! Come down and greet our guests!"

Light footsteps came from the stairs. Looking over Oh Ha Ni saw a little elementary school boy. _So this is Baek Seung-Jo's younger brother, they really look related _Oh Ha Ni thought. Smiling at him she introduced herself. He ignored her and instead went over to sit next to his brother who was smirking. Her face becoming pink, Oh Ha Ni sighed before starting to try and avoid his gaze. Eun Jo! You didn't introduce yourself to your noona.

"I don't want to she looks stupid,"

"Eun Jo!" She said sharply before turning to Ha Ni, "I'm sorry but see what I mean. They're no fun children these to," Nodded slowly while obviously trying not to look at the brothers on the couch. At the obvious avoiding, Seung-Jo's mother noticed and asked, "Is something wrong Ha Ni?" Surprised that she was caught, she tried as convincingly as she could to tell her that she was fine. The fathers didn't notice the change in moods as they were fairly into catching up but the moment that Oh Ha Ni's dad could feel that Oh Ha Ni was feeling out of place he started to join the families together.

"So Seung-Jo what grade are you in?" he asked.

"12th and same school as _Oh Ha Ni," _He answered putting a tone on Oh Ha Ni's name that made her shiver, not of affection but of embarrassment. She knew that he was going to say something about the difference of their classes. It was just her luck that this had to happen and after what had happened earlier in the week where he'd gotten mad at her for just bumping into him.

Oh Ha Ni's dad not knowing any of this continued with his questions, "So are you and Oh Ha Ni in the same class,"

"Not quite, I'm the top of class A," He said rubbing in his academic superiority even though it was more for entertainment than pride.

"Oh…" The air around them turned awkward after Seung-Jo's comment. Oh Ha Ni was too ashamed to say anything more at all after the upbringing of her academic scores. Looking at the clock Seung-Jo's mother suddenly exclaimed that it was getting late and ordered Seung-Jo to carry Oh Ha Ni's luggage up. Getting up, Oh Ha Ni followed Baek Seung-Jo had gotten up sooner than her to get her luggage. The moment she stepped in the room, Oh Ha Ni was surrounded by all things girly and pink. Surprised she tried to look closer to see clues of it having really been a boy's bedroom before.

"Ha Ni! Do you like the room?" Seung-Jo's mother asked suddenly after appearing from nowhere. Ha Ni nodded yes both pleased of the room as well as greatly confused. This was once Eun Jo's room? Why was it so pink and girly? Continuing to gaze around the room she realized that Seung-Jo had already left the room.

"Yay! Like I said I've always wanted a daughter. Which reminds me I have a present for you," Seung-Jo's mother said. Surprised and already too grateful, Oh Ha Ni tried to refuse the gift. Ignoring her protests she handed Oh Ha Ni a box. Opening it up, Oh Ha Ni saw that she had been presented a pair of really pretty ballet flats. Smiling for real for once since she had arrived, Oh Ha Ni turned to her newly appointed Omma and hugged her.

*Time skip to getting ready for bed*

On her way to bathroom, Oh Ha Ni bumped in Seung-Jo.

"You're intruding in my life. Don't changing anything more than you already have. I don't want you here. My brother doesn't want you here. You're just a burden in my life. Because of you my mom wasted money buying girly things so that you would be happy while she shoves me and my brother in one room. Don't get too comfortable," With that he left towards his room which was down the hall. Grimacing from the encounter, Oh Ha Ni started to do her business and brushing her teeth before going to bed. The moment Oh Ha Ni sat on the toilet she realized it was warm from the last person who had used it, which just so happened to Seung-Jo. Not liking how unsanitary it was to share like that with a stranger, she sat up and put paper on the seat like what one does when they don't have one of those premade ones in public bathrooms. Finishing what she had to do in the bathroom, Oh Ha Ni went back to her room. Taking a deep breath, she started to think of what she wanted to.

*Insert beating up Baek Seung-Jo with pillows while wearing a leather outfit from actual drama*

Yes that was what she wished had happened. Too bad there was no way life was going to be that nice to her.

-Line Break-

This ends the chapter…it's not exactly that much but truthfully when chapters are too long it bothers me so I limit myself. Normally though mine are only 3 word pages long. We'll meet up with Kyu Jong again in next chapter. This is more of a filler chapter as well as intro.

Also thanks to all the people who've looked at this story so far. :) From the stats I see that there are many different countries who like Playful Kiss/ tried looking at my story so thanks and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

REVIEW!


	3. Study Troubles

Disclaimer-I don't own anything in this…yeah nothing at all not even a name since I used an actual person's name in SS501…

*Next morning*

Oh Ha Ni woke up confused for a moment before remembering that she was staying at her dad's friend's house, who just happened to also be the father of the most coveted guy of all the girls at her school.

Getting dressed and ready, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Either luck was with her or not, she couldn't tell, but she ended up being seated across from Baek Seung -Jo. He went back in forth between eating breakfast, reading the newspaper and looking at her as if she were inferior to him. That was before he decided it was time to go to school and just got up and left. Knowing that she had to follow him to be on time and know how to get to school, Oh Ha Ni ran after him as fast as she could all the while mumbling how he was a big meanie. Everything went well before she bumped into Seung-Jo who had suddenly stopped for no reason at all.

"This is the one time we'll walk to school together. Don't start any rumors," Seung-Jo said before thinking over his words and this girl who obviously had a crush on him, "Walk several paces behind me," Then he started walking again and stopped once more once they were close to school. Seeing something in the bushes, he made Oh Ha Ni go ahead of him. He might not have feels for the girl but no girl needed to have a creeper come onto them.

Oh Ha Ni felt insulted to have to go ahead of Seung-Jo because she had shorter legs and would have a hard time to catch up to him. Hmph what a jerk. The moment she got inside the class she started worrying about the midterm that she had said she had to ace. If she didn't Seung-Jo would look down on her even more. She should have never accepted the challenge to get onto the list of top 50 students but Seung-Jo can really infuriate people. Oh Ha Ni sighed at the memory of Bong Joon Gu trying to help her but ended up making life worse, embarrassing her in front of Seung-Jo and angered her enough to impulsively agree to get onto the list of top 50 students.

It was then that Joon Gu decided it was a fantastic time to go talk to Oh Ha Ni. The moment Oh Ha Ni noticed Joon Gu and his friends coming toward her, she internally groaned. She didn't hate the guy but it didn't mean that she always enjoyed his company.

"Good Morning," Joon Gu said happily to Ha Ni.

"Morning," she replied not looking up from her book as she continued to try and study even though she didn't understand most of what she was trying to learn.

"So how's the place? It's your dad's friend's right?"

"Yeah, it's good," Oh Ha Ni replied still not completely concentrating on Joon Gu.

"Is it far?"

"No,"

"Great! Then I'll walk you home after school," This caught Oh Ha Ni's attention, if he walked her home then everyone would know that she was living with Baek Seung-Jo and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen.

"Umm actually I think it's best you didn't," Oh Ha Ni said before quickly adding, "I mean I'm burdening my dad's friend enough as it is and bringing people over would be even more burdening,"

"But if as my girl I should still know where you're living even if it's only temporary!" Joon Gu argued.

"It would be rude Joon Gu for me to do that when I'm just a guest," Oh Ha Ni said ending the conversation before returning to her trying to figure out what on earth she was suppose to have learned for her midterm.

*In the afternoon after class has ended*

Oh Ha Ni was the only one left in her class trying to study while Joon Gu was still sitting there with his friends, debating mentally on whether to leave or not. It was then that Kim Kyu Jong who had been walking through the halls on his way to the special study hall to tell Seung-Jo that his family was coming over to dinner.

"Hey, Oh Ha Ni right?" Joon Gu snapped to attention at the sound of another guy talking to Ha Ni.

"Yeah, hi Kyu Jong-ssi, what are you doing on this side of the river?" Oh Ha Ni replied smiling brightly at Kyu Jong who was smiling in a gentle way.

"I'm on my way to the special study hall. How's studying going?" He said honestly curious having taken note of the class she was in.

"YA! Who are you talking to my girl?" Joon Gu said ignoring the fact that Oh Ha Ni was only his girl in his mind and walking over possessively to Ha Ni's desk. Embarrassed by his actions, Oh Ha Ni quickly cleared up the issue with Kyu Jong who was surprised that her "boyfriend" reacted so strongly to someone just talking to his "girlfriend". Before answering Ha Ni hit Joon Go with her book, "Sorry Kyu Jong-ssi, he tends to say stuff like this. We're not together but he acts like we are,"

Kyu Jong smiled to himself. He didn't mean to make the girl nervous but it was quite amusing. He had met her only twice before this but she amused him. It also interested him how his long time family friend Seung-Jo reacted stronger to her than many others.

"So how is studying going? Since it seems like the fellow that claims you as his girlfriend hasn't been much help," Kyu Jong said still honestly curious how it was for students in the lowest class as he had always been in the top two classes.

"It could be better but how is it my fault that most of this stuff looks like alien language? I don't even remember learning half these things!" Oh Ha Ni whined.

"It can't be that bad," Kyu Jong said, walking over to see what was so difficult that made her so frustrated when school work seemed quite simple to him. Looking at the textbook with the guy who obviously had a crush on Oh Ha Ni, Kyu Jong mentally laughed. What frustrated her were those annoying types of math problems that required you to understand and know a formula and use it, which he happened to find quite simple.

"Want some help?" He asked good naturedly.

"Yes please! Kamsahamnida Kyu Jong-ssi,"

"No! Oh Ha Ni I can help you! You don't need this jerk to help you!" The guy with a crush on Oh Ha Ni blurted out. Kyu Jong was about to make a comment along the lines of how do you plan on doing that when Oh Ha Ni retorted, "Joon Gu! I need to get on the top 50 list to prove to Baek Seung-Jo that people in class 7 aren't completely hopeless at academics,"

Then under her breath loud enough for Kyu Jong but not Joon Gu to hear, "It's your fault this happened anyways," Kyu Jong smiled amused by what was going on in front of him as well as interested at what was going on between Oh Ha Ni and one of the world's coldest men, Baek Seung-Jo.

"So how about I help you a bit this afternoon then we can plan to meet up later. I'd do it for longer but I've been invited over for dinner at Seung-Jo's. Apparently there is something interesting going on there and his mom can't seem to hide her excitement," Kyu Jong said while recalling his conversation with Seung-Jo's more than eccentric that day mother.

"Oh really….ummm thanks Kyu Jong-ssi," Oh Ha Ni responded while thinking dang it this is going to explode in my face soon. Not excited.

*Line Break to end chapter*

Sorry for the random at points of switching POV. I was getting sad that I haven't used Kyu Jong since chapter 1 so here he is, plus as much as I like how Seung-Jo covered her eyes when creeper dude showed up…really can't stand that trying to ditch Joon Gu scene. Hope you didn't mind looking from Kyu Jong's POV for a little while. I thought it would be a little more entertaining plus I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to set this up and how much I want to follow the original storyline since I still sort of want that scene in the second episode where Seung-Jo covered Ha Ni's eyes from the creepy guy's opening of his coat.

Sorry this took a while…I went to the beach and got slightly sunburned although the more annoying thing is I can't wear my contacts till tomorrow so this chapter was actually finished yesterday but I was too lazy to post it till today when I have horrendous eye sight and wearing glasses that are likely a bit too strong for my eyes at the moment. (I wear night contacts and yes I know that makes no sense to at least 50% of the world)


	4. Dinner With The Baek Family and Kyu Jong

_Previously_

"_So how about I help you a bit this afternoon then we can plan to meet up later. I'd do it for longer but I've been invited over for dinner at Seung-Jo's. Apparently there is something interesting going on there and his mom can't seem to hide her excitement," Kyu Jong said while recalling his conversation with Seung-Jo's more than eccentric that day mother._

"_Oh really….ummm thanks Kyu Jong-ssi," Oh Ha Ni responded while thinking dang it this is going to explode in my face soon. Not excited._

Oh what was she going to do? Kyu Jong was going to find out that the interesting thing Seung-Jo's mom had to show was her family. What was he going think of her after that? Oh Ha Ni had so many questions floating around her head that she didn't realize that Kyu Jong had started speaking again.

"I'm sorry Kyu Jong-ssi but what were you saying?" He smiled at her kindly before saying, "I was wondering if you had a preference on what I should help you with," Thinking over her scores, Oh Ha Ni answered, "You can choose,"

The afternoon passed quickly as Oh Ha Ni slowly learning the material that she was supposed to know with the Kyu Jong's help. Joon Gu had long ago left when he was certain that the only thing the two were going to do was study. The moment Joon Gu had left, Ha Ni relaxed as she no longer had to hold the pretense that she didn't want to hurt Joon Gu in anyway. Kyu Jong managed to help Ha Ni a bit but there was still a lot that was still confused her.

"I'm doomed right now with no chance to win that bet against Baek Seung-Jo aren't I?" Ha Ni said sighing after messing up yet another math equation and not knowing why.

"You can do it just have faith in yourself," Kyu Jong said. He let Ha Ni rest a bit. She seemed honestly tired but she had managed to learn some of the material for the midterm. Kyu Jong was slightly worried on how much he could really help Oh Ha Ni. There was a lot that she didn't know and although he was pretty good at his studies he still sometimes used Seung-Jo for help. Looking at the clock he saw that it was getting late.

"Ha Ni it's getting late, we should probably head home,"

"Oh yeah, I guess. Well thank you for the help Kyu Jong-ssi. I'm going to stay a little bit longer," Kyu Jong being the gentleman that he was didn't quite like the thought of Oh Ha Ni going home later. It would be dark and there were always some creeper people crawling and roaming the streets at night.

"I'll walk you home recently there has been some weird people around and they're more likely to attack a girl by herself than two people,"

Oh Ha Ni was spazing in her head now. It wasn't that she didn't want Kyu Jong to walk her home because she was honestly fine with that but what she wasn't fine with is that if Baek Seung-Jo caught what was happening he would kill her in at least 10 different ways. With his IQ it wouldn't be surprising if he did know that ways to kill a person. Then she came up with a brilliant lie, "Well actually Kyu Jong my dad said for me to walk to Baek Seung-Jo's house for some reason but he forgot to tell me the address,"

This caught Kyu Jong by surprise. Oh Ha Ni didn't seem like someone that would have any connection to Seung-Jo.

"Not to sound rude but judging from Seung-Jo's reaction the other day I didn't expect you to be close enough to be invited to his house,"

"Oh I'm not, my dad is a long lost friend of his dad. Apparently my house breaking helped get the two in touch with each other,"

"Ah if that's the case why don't we all walk together over to his house,"

Oh Ha Ni started to say something but Kyu Jong just pulled her out of the room as Oh Ha Ni had already packed up all her stuff. Stopping in front of the special study room, Kyu Jong waved his free hand at Baek Seung-Jo. Seung-Jo must have seen it at the corner of his eye as he packed up his stuff and headed over to where Kyu Jong was.

Seung-Jo was surprised. He didn't expect Kyu Jong to associate himself with a girl like Oh Ha Ni.

"What's she doing here?" Seung-Jo asked completely ignoring the fact that he could just ask her himself.

"Your parents invited her family and me over for dinner," Kyu Jong answered completely unaware that he had been lied to. Seung-Jo was shocked that Ha Ni could made a decent excuse for being at his house

"Let's go," He said ignoring the look Kyu Jong was giving him. The walk there was silent and filled with awkwardness that Seung-Jo didn't bother trying to disintegrate in any way. Although if they thought the walk there was awkward they weren't prepared for Seung-Jo's mother. The moment they walked in, she hugged Kyu Jong and Oh Ha Ni at the same time.

"Kyu Jong! Aww you look so handsome, I haven't seen you in ages. It's so nice that you all decided to walk here together. Did Seung-Jo introduce you two?" Seung-Jo's mother said ending with a question that she hoped the answer was yes. It wouldn't help her trying to get Oh Ha Ni and her son together but it would mean he was being social. As expected though the answer was no and she once again faced the reality of her son's cold heartedness.

"Well then, Kyu Jong make yourself at home and Ha Ni relax this is your home right now you don't need to be so cautious,"

Kyu Jong's eyebrows rose at the sentence. Seung-Jo's mother was lax around people she liked but even she wasn't normally one to say something like that to someone who was just a daughter of a friend. He'd seen her find someone that she dislike and practically shoved them out the door with a smile on her face. Kyu Jong was about to ask what Seung-Jo's mother meant by Oh Ha Ni's home right now but was pushed away to the table to start their meal.

Once everyone was settled into the assigned seats, Kyu Jong asked what Seung-Jo's mother's surprise was.

"Well, Kyu Jong I thought since you were such a close family friend that it would be fun for you to join in my little celebration for Ha Ni and Ki Dong (Oh Ha Ni's Dad) for moving in with us!"

Kyu Jong was surprised. He had semi-guessed the news when Seung-Jo's mother had stated to Oh Ha Ni that this was her home right now but it didn't seem like it would be true. Oh Ha Ni had also lied to him saying that she was only invited to dinner like he was when she was really living in the same house as Seung Jo. He was going to talk to her later. There was no way he, Kyu Jong was going to let Oh Ha Ni off for lying to him.

*LINE!*

So I finished this chapter for now…for some reason it feels kind of short…likely because it is but I'm not quite too sure exactly to write for this chapter…it's pretty much a filler chapter. I'm sorry if my jumping of characters POV is bothersome but I get bored talking from only one character.

Also I hope everyone who reads this story from a non-english native speaking country isn't having too much difficulty. It amuses me who reads my stories at times, last month I had it marked someone in South Korea read it so was extremely amused and happy.

Anyways hope you enjoyed the little filler chapter.

REVIEW!


	5. Getting Seung Jo's Help

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in the story, and I took some of the dialogue from the drama so I really don't own that.

AN/comment-does anyone know if it's actually needed to write disclaimers…I sometimes forget them and sometimes don't.

_Previously_

_Kyu Jong was surprised. He had semi-guessed the news when Seung-Jo's mother had stated to Oh Ha Ni that this was her home right now but it didn't seem like it would be true. Oh Ha Ni had also lied to him saying that she was only invited to dinner like he was when she was really living in the same house as Seung Jo. He was going to talk to her later. There was no way he, Kyu Jong was going to let Oh Ha Ni off for lying to him._

Once dinner was over, Oh Ha Ni hurried as quickly as she could away from the table in a effort to avoid Kyu Jong's questioning eyes as well as start on studying. She didn't realize that Kyu Jong would be faster than her though. Before she knew it she was sitting on her bed staring at her hands while Kyu Jong was staring at her waiting for her to explain what was going on.

"Seung-Jo didn't want me to tell anyone," That was the only reason she could think of why not to say anything.

"That's it?" Ha Ni nodded.

Kyu Jong wasn't sure how he felt. He had been lied to, not to be deceived by the person's own intentions but another's. He should have known that Seung-Jo would say something like that and Ha Ni would follow like a puppy.

"Well then if that's the only reason, let's continue studying for the midterm." The two studied till it was too late to be pointful for a test that wasn't even the next day. Kyu Jong left once finishing studying with Ha Ni. The moment that he was gone, Ha Ni lost some of the optimism that Kyu Jong had put given her while she was there. Even with Kyu Jong's help, there was still a lot that Ha Ni didn't understand and know. She was going to continue studying but her frustration with the course work was getting to the point of where she was going to bang her head to the table. It was then that Seung-Jo's mother burst into the room with snacks that were supposed to help one to study. Seeing Ha Ni was having trouble and frustrated, Geum Hee (Seung-Jo's mom) decided to cheer her up with baby pictures of Seung-Jo.

When Seung-Jo's mom returned with the pictures, the two of them looked at them together on the bed. While looking at them, Ha Ni couldn't help but wonder why in Seung-Jo's baby photo album there weren't any boy pictures and were a girl's.

"Omma, this isn't Seung-Jo right? I mean it's a girl…"

"That's because I've always wanted a girl and when Seung-Jo was born I had already bought girls clothes expecting him to be a girl. When he ended up being boy, I didn't want the clothes to go to waste so dressed him up in girls' clothes for the first few years of his life. Everyone adored him until he went to the swimming pool then they made fun of him. He turned cold after that," Ha Ni was surprised of Seung-Jo's childhood cross dressing but he made a very cute girl.

"Can I borrow some of the pictures to cheer me up some other time?"

"Sure, well get some rest and study tomorrow,"

The next morning breakfast at the Baek house went quickly and without any problems. Ha Ni walked separately from Seung-Jo while going to school giving Kyu Jong the chance to ask the question he hadn't had time the day before.

"Hey Seung-Jo, I was wondering would you mind helping Ha Ni to study for her midterm,"

"No, that girl's given me enough trouble as it is. I don't want to help her, plus if I do and she does make it on the list I have to give her a piggy back ride. There is nothing to benefit me if I help her," They walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

When Seung Jo entered his class, he passed by the usual giggling girls to his get to his desk. Having nothing better to do, Seung Jo decided to take out his PE clothes for the next period only to find that they weren't his at all but Ha Ni's.

Getting up, he headed over with PE clothes in hand to Ha Ni's classroom.

"Ya," He said before motioning for Ha Ni to come outside with her PE clothes. By the time she had gotten the message to go outside, Seung-Jo was extremely annoyed with life. People around him were starting to associate him with Ha Ni even though there was nothing going on between them. She was below him in many ways and wasn't in anyway deserving of his attention.

He was about to be the first one to demand to swap the clothes when Ha Ni said something unexpected, "Why didn't you just wear them? You should be used to girls' clothes by now," Then she took out one of his childhood pictures, one of the ones that he was ashamed of. Anger and desperation filled him before he started to chase her. He eventually trapped her between himself and a tree.

"Give me the picture,"

"Only on one condition, you help me get onto the list of top 50 students," Upon hearing her request, Seung-Jo groaned. "Ya, I'm not god. There's only a week before the test, plus I'd be a fool to help you since I'd have to give you a piggyback ride if you do get on the list,"

"Fine, if you help me, you won't have to give me a piggyback ride. It's not like I have feelings for you now anyways,"

"Really?" Seung-Jo asked before started to lean closer to Ha Ni. As he got closer to Ha Ni he could see that she was having a harder time breathing.

"You haven't gotten over me, let me see you try," Seung-Jo said inside Ha Ni's ear then walked away with his own PE clothes, leaving Ha Ni to collect her thoughts by herself.

Going inside he ignored all the people who were looking at him questioningly.

*time skip to later in the day*

It was afterschool and Ha Ni was once again having a mini study session with Kyu Jong. It was there that she told him her achievement of the day.

"KYU JONG-SSI! I have good news!"

"Hmm? What the good news?"

"Seung-Jo has agreed to help me with studying at home, so now you don't have to have as big as a burden," Kyu Jong was surprised at Ha Ni's news. He had asked the same thing from Seung-Jo that morning and had been rejected.

"Well lets see if he can help any more than me,"

*LINE CHAPTER END*

Okay besides the fact I'm a horrendious updater with a really bad way of ending chapters (talking about the line chapter end words) This chapter was kind of weird to write because I wasn't quite sure how exactly to put the events. I have to rewatch the drama a bit for the studying scenes because I can't remember how it went. Drama beans isn't enough for that part and since I'm not in the mood to stop watching WGM(we got married) sweet potato couple I'll continue later. School starts this week so it's possible I may update even less, I don't know yet since this is the first time for me to take AP classes and I'm supposed to have more homework and essays. -.- I dislike writing essays. Anyways if you made it through this ramble*claps* and if not it's okay.

The POV shifted to be more towards Seung-Jo at the end because the drama was towards Ha Ni and it would have been redundant. Ha Ni calls Seung-Jo's mom Omma now because she is more comfortable than before. The terms of which a person is called will change depending on the person talking if you haven't caught that yet and yeah. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update more but most likely I'm going to fail at that.


	6. The Pains and Rewards of Studying

AN- My updates will be slower than before but I hey I'm trying. I've made a poster for this story. Tell me what you think, if it's too bad I'll change it but till then here's the link .com/post/10664875220/yeah-finished-my-edit-for-my-fanfiction-story

It's a pretty sad first experiment and emphasizes Kyu Jong too much but I hope you don't believe it's too bad.

*This story is also now on AFF * (this is a re-post **but**there is a large insert of story in the middle. Now you can know what their study session was like and learn how i fit in the stalker scene in, got to love that scene)

_Start of Chap..._

Dinner was coming to an end when Seung-Jo demanded that Ha Ni eat faster if she wanted to study with him. At the mention of Seung-Jo helping Ha Ni in studying, everyone else in the house stopped eating out of shock. The silence lasted for five minutes from everyone besides Ha Ni who was became very busy trying to finish her meal. The two moved away and into Ha Ni's room. It was after Seung-Jo explained some math problems with log x and binary code that he realized Ha Ni was only staring at him and not paying any attention to what he was saying. So much for being over her crush on me, he thought to himself.

"Do you understand how to do this?" He asked knowing full well of what the response would be.

"Huh?" Ha Ni responded. Seung-Jo rolled his eyes, "It's amazing how much you don't know,"

"Hey, you don't know everything like do you know which idol group this is?" Ha Ni asked holding up a picture of Super Junior before say the names of the 13 group members when she saw the obvious state of not knowing.

"See everyone has something that they know. We just like different things which is why I don't know the same things you do," Seung-Jo rolled his eyes and went back to lecturing as well as giving Ha Ni more exercises.

The next day at school Kyu Jong caught up with Ha Ni during lunch.

"How was studying with Seung-Jo?" He asked. Ha Ni just looked at him thinking he was insane for thinking that she could concentrate and that she truly enjoyed it.

"It was horrible Kyu-sii, I think he can teach it but he's not nice at all and I can't concentrate at all."

"It'll get better Ha Ni you'll see,"

"I hope so," Ha Ni was going to say more but the bell rang and they needed to go to class. "See you later Ha Ni," Kyu Jong said before leaving.

*After School* (the new part I've written…it wasn't prewritten I did expand from the original chapter written a few months ago)

"Wow you were serious about him really teaching you. There is some stuff here that I only recently learned in class this past week..." Kyu Jong said before trailing off lost in thought of how inferior he was to Seung-Jo in his ability to teach Ha Ni after looking at the stuff Seung-Jo was trying to teach Ha Ni.

"SEE I told you Kyu-ssi, he's a meanie butt. Do I really need ALL this information for the test? I thought it was only what we've learned so far..."

"We do need all this info but I don't even know some of it. I guess I can only help with the earlier stuff not the newer stuff since I still have yet to learn it." Kyu Jong replied feeling bad for what he lacked in knowledge to help Ha Ni. Seeing him become gloomier, Ha Ni smiled and said, "It's okay Kyu-ssi, you're helping me and that's good enough," Kyu Jong smiled back at Ha Ni and they started their study tutoring session. (AN-Yes I know a studying session and a tutoring session have a difference but they're doing both) Occasionally the two would get off topic while talking and get side tracked but neither minded as they felt themselves become closer.

As their study session was coming to an end, Seung-Jo passed by Ha Ni's classroom. Unintentionally he saw the last of the study session between Ha Ni and Kyu Jong. They had once again gotten side tracked but instead of feeling like scolding them, seeing them laughing and talking without a care aroused an emotion Seung-Jo wasn't familiar with. He couldn't place what it was but he really wanted experience what Kyu Jong was at that moment. It didn't have to be with Ha Ni but for once a part of him wanted to laugh and be carefree. Deciding to brush it off, he left the school and walked home without a single thought towards the two.

What Seung-Jo didn't know was that Kyu Jong had seen him. He had noticed that Seung-Jo had started to think and space out in the middle of a hallway. As he looked at Seung-Jo's expression he saw it was one that he had never seen before. And even though he had never seen it on Seung-Jo's face, it was impossible to call it anything but jealousy. Kyu Jong and Ha Ni packed up not even 5 minutes after Seung-Jo left view of Ha Ni's classroom doorway. As Kyu Jong walked Ha Ni to Seung-Jo's house, Seung-Jo was walking ahead and saw the creepy, suspicious guy in a trench coat. Seung-Jo started to unconsciously walk slower until he heard the voices of Kyu Jong and Ha Ni. He was about to walk faster and make a run for it when he overheard Kyu Jong say that he needed to go somewhere and that he couldn't walk Ha Ni all the way home. Seung-Jo didn't know why exactly for someone with a 200 IQ but he did know that Kyu Jong's words relieved him of the unknown emotions. Feeling like himself again, he walked home not thinking about Ha Ni till he reached his house and his mother started to worry about her. Seung-Jo was about to just shrug her words off knowing that whatever happened Ha Ni would find a way to the house when he remembered the weird guy from before.

"Aish," he said before getting up and out of the house. He started to quickly search the dark streets and looking for Ha Ni. Not wanting to seem as if he had actually tried to look for Ha Ni, Seung-Jo went into a convenience store and bought some sweets. After walking around from street to street he heard Ha Ni's voice say, "Please give me my shoe back, it's a gift," Rolling his eyes at the statement, Seung-Jo started to quietly run to where Ha Ni was to see that she had indeed encountered the odd flasher guy he'd seen before. " _I should have predicted something like this would happen, I should have just saved myself the trouble and waited for her after Kyu Jong left her"_ Seung-Jo thought to himself. As the flasher guy counted till the moment he would flash show himself (the not so innocent meaning) to Ha Ni, Seung-Jo snuck behind Ha Ni and at the last moment covered Ha Ni's eyes and turned her around to hide her from the disgusting view.

Ha Ni looked up at him in surprise but as he looked away from her eyes he felt happy that Ha Ni felt safe near him. This happiness only lasted a second as he looked at the creepy flasher guy who was started to get scared. Seung-Jo started to run after the guy who quickly became scared. "_Serves you right for picking on girls on the street_" Seung-Jo thought to himself. The trench coat flasher guy quickly gave up and gave Ha Ni's shoe to Seung-Jo. Deciding to finish off the saving a damsel in distress action, Seung-Jo kneeled down and helped Ha Ni put on her shoe in a princess-like fashion.

"Komawo, Did you come back to look for me?"

"No I was coming back from the convenience store" Seung-Jo answered, holding up the bag with sweets to prove his point.

"But the timing was so perfect…"

"Just my bad luck," Seung-Jo said before handing Ha Ni a piece of candy to eat on the way home.

*The Next Day After School, Ha Ni and Kyu Jong's studying session*

"Did you get home safely?" Kyu Jong asked. The question took Ha Ni by surprise by its suddenness and caused to remember the incident the day before. Noticing the panic in Ha Ni's eyes, Kyu Jong asked what happened. As Ha Ni retold her journey home the night before, Kyu Jong mentally groaned at his stupidity for not walking Ha Ni all the way home like a true gentleman because he remembered that he had forgotten to get the supplies for a school project that could only be bought at a store nowhere close to Seung-Jo's house. Learning that he had put Ha Ni in an awkward situation and gave Seung-Jo a chance to be play savior bothered him. He resolved that he would walk Ha Ni home every day he tutored her.

Their study session when without a problem, same as their walk home, but the same couldn't be said about Ha Ni's study session with Seung-Jo. Seung-Jo spent his time to tutoring Ha Ni trying to

The days till the test went by in a similar fashion with Ha Ni studying and getting help from both Seung-Jo and Kyu Jong. As the test date approached, the more time Ha Ni was spending with Kyu Jong before changing teachers. Kyu Jong and Seung-Jo both noticed this with different reactions.

Kyu Jong was pleased to gain a friend like Ha Ni who had the will to do something when she put her mind to it. Seung Jo on the other hand started to insult Ha Ni in his mind for using him at the same time as "Kyu Jongie". He didn't hate Kyu Jong by any means because of this, but he had thought that if he helped Ha Ni she would stop blackmailing him and keep away from the few people who were close to him. Oh if only life was that simple.

It was late and the day before the test. Seung-Jo was still helping Ha Ni to prepare, without realizing it, he fell asleep not knowing that this action would affect his life in days to come. Ha Ni noticing Seung-Jo's sleeping position on the table smiled and thanked him for helping her.

A little while later Seung-Jo's mother entered the room with snacks to brighten some tired spirits, instead she found two sleeping teenagers. Not wanting to waste such a precious moment, she went off to get a camera to take a picture.

The next day when Seung-Jo and Ha Ni were about to take the test he did something unusual, he gave encouragement. Granted it wasn't the most affectionate but it was still _encouragement_.

*Line-time skip to score checking* (AN-Does anyone go to a school who has their test scores outside like this?)

Seung-Jo was curious, not super curious as in desperate but kind of a passing interest. The scores for the test were out and he was wondering if Ha Ni managed to get herself in the top 50. Getting close to the board, he scanned the list and once confirming that Ha Ni was on the list walked away. From around him he could hear the talk of how Ha Ni had gotten on the list as well as the tell tale sound of Ha Ni running getting closer to him. Seung-Jo was planning on turning around when she sounded closer to where he was but instead heard the words "KYU JONG-SSI!" Even though he hadn't done anything, he was feeling stupid to believe he was the first person to come in mind in Ha Ni's mind after all the time she had spent with Kyu Jong in the last few weeks. Moving to leave the room, he was halted by Kyu Jong grabbing his arm and dragging him over to Ha Ni and her group of friends. Scowling he let himself get dragged.

"So Seung-Jo are you proud of Ha Ni?" Seung-Jo rolled his eyes, proud of Ha Ni was the last thing on his mind right now. Wanting to get away as soon as possible he put his hand out waiting for Ha Ni to give him the picture she blackmailed him with. She misinterpreted it as him wanting to give her a handshake and as most misinterpretations go, it lead to embarrassment. Right after the picture was handed back and the tutoring business gone and over with, Ha Ni's teacher brought up the bet that the two had terminated before the tutoring started bringing unwanted attention to the two of them, once more.

Knowing that there was no way to get out of giving Ha Ni a piggy back ride, Seung-Jo reluctantly moved to give Ha Ni the piggy back ride not wanting to be assumed a flake.

Ha Ni on the other hand was dead set on refusing which bothered Seung-Jo since it was her idea in the first place to make him do this. He thought she'd jump for joy that she getting everything that she had wanted. Just as he was about to pull Ha Ni onto his back, she was whisked away by Joon-gu.

Even if he was supposed to be happy to have escaped the punishment, this wasn't exactly how he had expected to get out of it.

*LINE!* (END)

Okay so I'm sorry that this is so short, I'm at the end of my three day weekend and I really just wanted to tell everyone that I've made a postery thing but it seemed weird to update this just for that so here's a chapter. KYU JONG'S SOLO IS OUT SO GO LOOK AT IT!

*edited-added part of AN end*

So I realized what the comment of adding description wanted which was actually really helpful when I realized exactly what I should add. Got to love the slight change in time line of the story, and it's been pretty much a year since I first watched Playful Kiss. What a fast year it was. Anyways hope you enjoyed the added scenes and I fit in the creepy guy! Lol it shouldn't be a good thing but it was kind of cute how Seung-Jo saved her. And there is still those awkward moments when I'm supposed to type Seung-Jo but my reflex is to type Hyun Joong.

Also if you're looking at this from outside the USA, thanks for coming and reading from author living in the US.

REVIEW!


	7. Jealousy

A Guide in case you don't know(spelling of hi was taken from googling… I'm not Korea so I don't really know the spellings without the help of google…)

Annyong=hi

Hyung=older brother

*At study hall*

"_What was I thinking that this would be exciting_" Ha Ni thought to herself as she walked through the crowded study hall and passing the study hall's supervisor, the school's vice principle. Unlike the other study rooms, this one had a strict no talking policy. Not that it mattered since everyone in the room was so focused on their studies that Ha Ni couldn't talk to them anyways. Sitting down at a random table at the back of the room next to a studying girl, she took out her things from her backpack. As she started to get bored, Ha Ni moved to start working but stopped when she noticed Baek Seung-Jo in the corner of her eye. Unlike everyone else in the room he was reading a book and seemed like he was helping the girl next to him although Ha Ni had learned that he didn't quite like helping others.

"_Is he flirting with a girl? What is this?"_Ha Ni thought to herself.

"_Yes bad Ha Ni, you must get over him. He's not a nice or good person." The logical side of her head said._

"_But he's sooo cute." The love struck side argued._ Shaking her head she continued to watch Seung-Jo and saw him reject a girl.

"_HAHAHA he rejected her offer of soda! Wait, bad Ha Ni for caring. Must not laugh out loud, must not laugh," _ Ha Ni told herself again, shaking her head but failed when she started to quietly giggle. Her giggling was met with the sharp glare of the vice principle. Ha Ni quieted down instantly but her troubles weren't over yet when her friends started trying to get her attention from outside attracting more negative attention towards her.

*Later*

Ha Ni quickly packed up her things as fast as she could. She didn't want to spend another minute in the study hall. It was dull and life draining. After exiting the studying hall, she walked into someone.

"Ow…" Ha Ni said, holding her head since the person's chest she'd walked into felt like a wall. The person she walked into laughed.

"Repeating our first meeting are we, Ha Ni?" Kyu Jong said with a smile.

"Kyu Jong! Mienhe for walking into you like that again,"

"It's okay, would you like to walk home with me?"

"Sure," Ha Ni replied before the two started off towards home. Once again, the two didn't notice Baek Seung Jo watching their entire exchange. Unlike the last time he'd seen them together, Seung-Jo wasn't envious, he was just annoyed. Kyu Jong was his friend but he was walking home with Ha Ni.

"_Wait why am I thinking like this?" _Rolling his eyes at his thoughts about Kyu Jong walking Ha Ni home, Seung Jo started home which because Ha Ni was living at his house, resulted in him following Kyu Jong and Ha Ni. Not wanting to spend more time than necessary walking home feeling like a stalker when he really wasn't, Seung Jo took a different route home. What he didn't anticipate was that he'd end up walking into Kyu Jong and Ha Ni.

"...your friends sound like really nice people Ha Ni," Kyu Jong said to Ha Ni with a gentle smile before turning his head and seeing Seung Jo appear from a random street in front of them, " Hm? Annyong Seung Jo. Come join us, don't be a loner,"

"Do I really have a choice? This is the only street to my house,"

"I guess not," Kyu Jong replied with an unsure expression, not sure what to say next. But his worries were quickly pushed away when Ha Ni tripped and landed on Seung Jo, who for some reason, had decided that it was a great idea to walk in front of Ha Ni.

Feeling himself get pushed to the ground, he scowled when he learned Ha Ni was the reason. Without a word, he stormed off after brushing off the dirt on his shirt. Ha Ni feeling guilty about knocking Seung Jo to the ground by accident remained sitting on the ground while watching Seung Jo's disappearing figure.

"He's really mad isn't he Kyu Jong-ssi" Ha Ni asked.

"It seems like it," Kyu Jong said before offering his hand to help Ha Ni up, "but don't worry too much about it. If he expresses this amount of emotion towards you it means that at least you spur emotion in him and he cares in some way about what you do,"

Ha Ni accepted Kyu Jong's hand with a smile after hearing Seung Jo's words. Even though she had told herself she would give up on her crush on Seung Jo, hearing from one of his friends that she meant something in his life helped her return to her daydreams of dating him.

*Fantasy*

"Ha Ni," Seung Jo said with a sweet smile. They were sitting in the kitchen of the Baek house by themselves. No one else was home but them, just the way they liked it. Watching Seung Jo, Ha Ni giggled at the expression on his face. He was teasing her in a loving way before he moved to give Ha Ni a back hug.

"Ha Ni, are you okay?" Seung Jo said into her ear.

"Ha Ni, are you okay?" the voice asked her again.

"Huh?" Ha Ni said confused before looking up and seeing a worried Kyu Jong. _"Oh I was daydreaming…"_

"Sorry Kyu Jong-ssi, I didn't mean to space out on you like that," Ha Ni said while getting up with the help of Kyu Jong.

"It's okay, but the more important question is are you okay?" Kyu Jong replied.

"Yeah,"

"Good," Kyu Jong said with a smile, before he continued to walk Ha Ni home. When they arrived in front of the Baek house, the two peacefully parted. Their parting though was seen by Eun Jo who ran to Seung Jo.

"Hyung! That girl is getting close to Kyu Jong hyung!"

Seung Jo looked at his brother over his book.

"I know, but think of it this way, it means less time we have to spend with her,"

"But Hyung, if she gets closer Kyu Jong hyung then she might be a permanent part of our lives. You know how close the Kim's are to our family," Eun Jo argued.(AN-Kim's=Kyu Jong's family, in case you don't really know SS501)

"_Dang it I forgot about that. Why does the idea of Ha Ni being with Kyu Jong slightly bother me? Probably because I know she's bad for him,"_

"Hi Umma! I'm back, do you need help with anything?" Ha Ni's voice rang from downstairs. Seung Jo still hadn't replied to Eun Jo's argument making him feel both proud to make his brother feel a loss for words as well as confused. What was up with his hyung? Usually he would never let this sort of thing happen. It must be that girl. _"She's ruined everything. I can't wait till she's gone," _Eun Jo thought to himself. Still bothered, he left the room and started doing homework something he could understand unlike his hyung at the moment.

*END CHAP*

Okay so I lied last month about updating during break…yeah I blame…there isn't anything but procrastination and happyislandsubs forum. I have an unhealthy love for the videos on there. It has both cnblue and ft island. Anyways I'm sorry, at the moment the story is on episode 3, beginning with a filler.

Once again I kind of went through different POV's and I had fun writing in Eun Jo's. Go little kids! Also I made Kyu Jong be gentlemanly and walk Ha Ni home…I need to add more Seung Jo and Ha Ni moments don't I? They should be coming up since the next part is the dundun…RACE!

Anyways hope you don't hate me and remember to comment and review!


	8. Race Day

This chapter is somewhat done now. For the most part it's a really short filler chapter like I said before, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks everyone who stands me updating so infrequently. Hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter and can wait till I finish chap 9 where I added Kyu Jong into the restaurant scene ^.^ I'm hoping to get of that awkward bra stuffing scene…since it was really awkward to watch in my opinion.

*The Next Day at school*

"Okay class, we have an upcoming competition against Class 1. If you guys win all three events, I'll buy you all pizza," Ha Ni's teacher stated. At the word pizza, everyone's ears perked up in interest.

For the next few days Ha Ni and her class practiced for the sports competition. Every one of those days, Seung Jo would end up seeing them practice for the competition that meant nothing to his class. Even though he believed the competition was ridiculous since he thoroughly believed that the point of going to school was to learn and get good grades, he couldn't help but look at Class 7 have fun as the prepared for it. Feeling the need to make Class 7 feel ridiculous that they were even bothering to practice when his class didn't care, he walked over to them. As somewhat expected his words starting to make that guy named Joon Gu angry to the point where Ha Ni had to restrain him.

"_Oh she's defending him now? He's nothing compared to me…wait she's complimenting him and calling me a falling chicken? I'm going to prove her that I'm better, there is no way I'm going to worse than someone like him," _Seung Jo thought as Ha Ni talked.

"We'll see the day of the competition," Seung Jo answered in that way of his before leaving Class 7 behind him.

*Day of the competition*

The first event was a 16 legged race against the two classes. Seung Jo's class having not practiced for the competition in general, quickly fell behind Ha-Ni's class. From the side lines, Seung Jo felt a strange twinge as he watched Ha-Ni's class celebration for winning the first event. The feeling became even stronger when he saw Ha-Ni, who was still in her ridiculous costume, hug Joon-Gu.

"_I'm not going to let this bug me, there's still two more events_. "Seung Jo thought to himself.

It was at the end of his class' failure to win the tug-a-war that Seung Jo was starting really feel bothered but last event was a relay race where as the last runner, he was going against that buffoon. There was no way he would lose to him.

As Seung-Jo was waiting for his runner, he saw Ha Ni running over towards Joon Gu. Somewhat stupidly she started to hand her baton to him. Being smarter than that, Seung Jo ignored Ha Ni's baton, taking his own classmate's and racing towards the finish line, letting his class win the last competition of the day. Seung Jo couldn't help but to feel really happy, it had been fun seeing Ha Ni's confused face and in general winning the race. He didn't get to play like that all that often, not that he had ever let himself do so.

*Later after the race when Class 7 had gone back to their classroom*

Seung Jo started to think about Oh Ha Ni. She had failed her class in the competition. They had spend days preparing it so, how were they treating her? Were they really mad? How were they coping? Seung Jo knew he wasn't all too great at interpreting people. He didn't even really know why he was thinking about Ha Ni right now. Seung Jo was beyond sure that he didn't like her at all.

Class ended early because of the competition and the fact the rest of the school was pretty much gone. Seung Jo felt awkward not seeing Ha Ni. They usually went home around the same time even when they went to study hall. For some reason, Ha Ni kept showing up in his mind.

_It's probably just my curiosity about how that class reacted to their loss after winning the first two._

And Seung Jo let himself to be deluded that this was the case with his sudden constant thinking of Ha Ni.

_I'll just ask Ha Ni about what happened to her today, there isn't anything weird with that._


	9. Celebration

*Later that day*

"You trained a lot for the competition so why did you pass the baton to me?" Seung Jo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe fate is on your side and messed with me," Ha Ni couldn't help but feel embarrassed again. She'd been trying to convince herself for the last few weeks that she was getting over Seung Jo, but it seems like in reality she hadn't gotten any closer to that point. The relay race had proved that.

"What did the others say?" Seung Jo asked as nonchalantly as he could even though he was actually quite curious. The last few days had been the most he'd seen Class 7 work for and as the loss of the race was because of Ha Ni, he didn't think it would have gone well for her.

"They were mad but your mom bought us pizza so everything was fine in the end," Ha Ni replied smiling, recalling that afternoon.

"My mom?"

"Mhm,"

"She's always meddling with things,"

"It was nice, I felt like my mom had come to watch. My mom died when I was young so she couldn't come to my school and even though I have my dad and grandmother it's not the same,"

Seung Jo listened to Ha Ni's words about his mom. There was something about them that made him feel something he wasn't used to but couldn't place. Besides that, they made him think about how strong Ha Ni was even with how sore she was, how her class had lost the last event because of her and how much it would seem like a bad day to him. He couldn't help but admire her strength. And when she started talking about his mother and her own, she made him feel he had taken his mother's meddling and actions for granted without thinking about how much it might mean to someone else who hadn't grown up in the same kind of conditions. Even though he hated it when his mother meddled with his life and really wouldn't mind if his mother spent more time messing with Ha Ni's life instead of his.

"I'll go find some ointment to help your soreness," Seung Jo said, getting up to fulfill his sudden need to do something somewhat nice for Ha Ni.

"Mk, I'm going to see if your mom needs any help in making dinner," Seung Jo moved to protest knowing how sore Ha Ni was but caught himself before the words were even close to being out of his mouth to avoid being out of character. The thought that he had been about to keep Ha Ni comfortable bugged him. Something was definitely wrong with him.

*At Dinner*

The Baek family, Kyu Jong, Ha Ni, and Ha Ni's father were having dinner in Ha Ni's father's restaurant. Even though they had invited Kyu Jong's entire family in order to thank for helping Ha Ni with getting into the top 50 but only Kyu Jong was able to attend. Kyu Jong had decided to sit next to Ha Ni which reason bothered Seung Jo because the two seemed so chummy with each other.

Ha Ni on the other hand was happy that Kyu Jong had been able to come to dinner. She hadn't seen him the whole day and after all of Kyu Jong's tutoring sessions with her after school, they'd become pretty good friends. His class had apparently gone to an amusement park, Lotte World to be exact while her class competed against Seung Jo's. Listening to Kyu Jong's day, Ha Ni couldn't help but want to visit Lotte World too. The look of longing in Ha Ni's eye was misinterpreted by Seung Jo who had been spending the entire dinner so far glaring at the two of them while listening to music on his mp3.

"_She likes Kyu Jong now? Four years spent crushing on me and the first attractive guy that shows interest in her, she goes for him,"_ Seung Jo scoffed mentally.

His thoughts were interrupted though by Ha Ni's dad who had decided to make a toast to Ha Ni's top 50 score and the people who had helped her reach it.

"It was nothing," Seung Jo replied, playing down his help.

"Yeah it's not a big deal. Plus I had fun teaching Ha Ni," Kyu Jong with a smile looking over at Ha Ni who nodded happily with an even brighter smile on her face. Seeing this, Seung Jo's hand that wasn't hold his mp3 started to unconsciously tighten into fist. Watching everyone around him drink wine and smiling, he felt annoyed. They were all happy to be here but he wasn't. It didn't matter that he technically had a friend here since Ha Ni who was currently talking excitedly to Kyu Jong. Somehow even his brother was managing to let down his copy-cat hostility to enjoy the food that Ha Ni's dad had made.

It wasn't till the rice wine that they had drunk after making the toast started taking affect that the night got interesting. It gave Ha Ni the confidence to proclaim that Seung Jo was a horrible person who thought that Ha Ni was a moocher and a menace in his life. Her words instantly put a pout on Seung Jo's mother's face making Seung Jo feel worse. But her words instantly wiped out any pitying thoughts he had held after their conversation earlier. "_She feels this way huh, well then she should recall to her own actions."_ Seung Jo thought snidely. 

"You hate me do you? Then why did you send that confession letter?"

Ha Ni looked at him but couldn't look him in the eye, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never sent you a confession letter,"

"Is that a fact? So you didn't write me one on yellow bordered papers that were about this big and this wide?" Seung Jo asked with eye brows raised while motioning the size of the paper that Ha Ni had used.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," Ha Ni replied looking down, her face started to turn red. Kyu Jong watched their interaction with amusement. It was a fairly petty for Seung Jo to bring up Ha Ni's confession letter up as well as interesting that he remembered Ha Ni's letter out of all the other confession letters he'd received. Kyu Jong had seen how Seung Jo treated the letters others had given to him and had also received some before, meaning that he knew that while most were usually signed, it was still noticeable that Seung Jo had gone out of his way to recognize Ha Ni's. Kyu Jong would have done something to stop Seung Jo from picking on Ha Ni but it was kind of fun to watch Ha Ni turn red and looking around ,Kyu Jong saw that he wasn't the only one amused. Seung Jo's mother who had started to feel disappointed that Ha Ni didn't like Seung Jo, once again had a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Sure you don't, that's exactly why you're blushing," Seung Jo replied not realizing that everyone around him was using his bickering with Ha Ni as their entertainment.

"That's the past, I'm over it now. I mean you're such a jerk why on earth would I still like you after learning about the real you," Ha Ni stood up to leave and go home but from the first few steps that she took, it was obvious to see that she wasn't going to make it home if she walked.

Seung Jo's mother immediately demanded that Seung Jo help Ha Ni get home by giving her a piggy back ride. Seeing that the dinner was ending and there wasn't much for him to do if he stayed, Kyu Jong decided to go which meant that he accompanied Seung Jo for most of the way to his house.

Seeing Ha Ni clinging somewhat awkwardly to Seung Jo, Kyu Jong couldn't help but ask , "Are you okay Ha Ni?"

"Yeah Kyu Jong-ssi, though I kind of wish I didn't have to piggy back ride someone to get home," Ha Ni said sleepily.

Ha Ni and Kyu Jong made small talk till Kyu Jong parted ways with them to go home. While the two talked, Seung Jo started to brood. He wasn't enjoying carrying Ha Ni but his mother had requested him to carry her and as much as he didn't like listening to his mother, she would find out if he didn't follow her orders from Ha Ni. Curse the closeness between Ha Ni and his mother.

Once Kyu Jong was out of site, Seung Jo said "So you got your wish in the end," under his breath just loud enough for Ha Ni to hear.

"Then let me off," Ha Ni replied with a burning desire to shove Seung Jo to the ground had it not been for the fact that if she did in fact shove him, she'd fall and hurt herself.

"It shouldn't bother you, you're over me and we're almost there anyways so it's not worth my time to let you off at this point," Now this just felt like a mix of kindness and teasing to Ha Ni but she decided that this situation wasn't likely to happen again. The moment they reached the gate of the house, Seung Jo started to have trouble. It wasn't hard to get in but while carrying someone on one's back it was one of the closest things to impossible.

"Ya, get the key from my hand and open the gate," Seung Jo barked at Ha Ni. Granted that they had been in front of the gate for a little while, his sudden demand surprised Ha Ni but nevertheless she took the key from Seung Jo and opened the gate. After a few more steps, she was dropped on a bench right outside the door.

"I think you can manage from here," Seung Jo said icily. _"He's sure bipolor tonight,"_ Ha Ni thought to herself before dragging herself to bed.

*The Next School Day*

Ha Ni was in class where one of her friends was doing her hair, when a picture slipped out of the book that she had been studying out of before the test. She didn't notice it drop but someone nearby did. When they picked it up they were surprised to find that it was a picture of Ha Ni and Seung Jo sleeping on the same table.

"Ha Ni what are you doing sleeping next to Seung Jo?" they asked.

"What?" Ha Ni answered confused till she saw the picture. _"Crap Seung Jo is going to kill me,"_

****Chapter End***

Okay I'm sorry for being the worst updater on the face of this planet…well one of them I know there are others in this world that are bad at updating but I know I'm up there. School has ended so I think I may be able to update more but at the same time it's the summer to study SAT and my permit(to drive) so yeah, I'm sorry and I'll try to be faster, this is the slowest I've ever updated ever…


	10. The Aftermath of the Picture

_Previously_

"_Ha Ni what are you doing sleeping next to Seung Jo?" they asked._

"_What?" Ha Ni answered confused till she saw the picture. __"Crap Seung Jo is going to kill me,"_

At the same time _in_ Seung Jo's homeroom, Seung Jo's admirers had seen the same picture that had dropped on the ground in Ha Ni's homeroom on Seung Jo's mother's blog. It was stirring up gossip which started to spread like wildfire. Before too long Seung Jo had heard the murmurs around him about living with Ha Ni and the picture that was floating around school. Going behind two girls who were looking at a computer, he finally saw what the commotion was about. Upon seeing the picture, something in Seung Jo snapped. He had a large urge to barge into Ha Ni's classroom and harassing her, even though he knew it wouldn't look good to those who would watch from the side lines.

On Ha Ni's end, girls were all looking at her with a venomous edge but at the same time, they were all thinking that even if Ha Ni lived with Seung Jo it didn't mean she had a chance. Ha Ni on the other hand had her head on the desk with her two friends pleading to see Seung Jo's house.

"_Why did this have to happen?_" Ha Ni asked herself mentally.

Behind her, Joon Gu was staring dejectedly at Ha Ni. _"First that Kyu Jong from Class B and now she's living with Seung Jo, how am I supposed to compete with that. Unless…the reason she's been avoiding me since she changed houses is because she's ashamed of where Seung Jo lives," _Even though it was obvious to anyone who knew about Seung Jo's family that what Joon Gu was thinking was impossible, Joon Gu wasn't in his right mind. Yet this fact wasn't a surprise to anyone as Joon Gu was never in his right mind with anything that involved Ha Ni.

After the constant, unrelenting begging from her friends, Ha Ni agreed to show them the outside of Seung Jo's house once school ended. As they walked Ha Ni felt the presence of someone following her, someone who wasn't her friends. When they got to the gate, Ha Ni still felt nervous, even if Seung Jo didn't have the ability to throw her out, Ha Ni couldn't help but feel nervous that Seung Jo was going to appear behind them at any moment and scold her for bring people over when she was only a guest.

"Okay I've shown you the outside now can we go?"

"But we want to see the inside!" they both pleaded. Ha Ni was about to make a remark that they couldn't but Seung Jo's mother had come outside and seen them.

"Ha Ni what are you still doing outside? Oh are these your friends? They're so cute. Come on, all of you come inside," They all followed Seung Jo's mother but while they walked in Ha Ni couldn't help but think, "Seung Jo is going to kill me when he gets home,"

Mean while on a nearby hill, Joon Gu was kneeling, miserable and staring at Seung Jo's house. He didn't realize how much of a long shot it was for Seung Jo to live in a place Ha Ni would be ashamed of. Seung Jo's house was even bigger than his own and better in every aspect that Joon Gu could see. While on the hill, Joon Gu could see Seung Jo and Kyu Jong talk to each other. Seung Jo seemed to be grumbling to Kyu Jong who was listening calmly, nodding his head once in a while with a faint smile on his lips.

"_I don't like the look of that smile." _Joon Gu thought to himself, and as he continued to watch the two, the knotted feeling in his stomach got worse. His two rivals schoolmates had entered Seung Jo's house a place Ha Ni had entered a little while ago.

"_I need to get Ha Ni away. I can't let her near those two, they'll take her from me!"_ With that thought in mind, Joon Gu went off to think of a way for him to make sure Ha Ni didn't live in the same house as Seung Jo.

Inside the house it became quickly clear that Ha Ni's earlier prediction about Seung Jo was correct. The moment Seung Jo came into the house and heard laughter, his eyes went straight for Ha Ni. They were as cold as ice and made Ha Ni shiver. It didn't help that Ha Ni could see Kyu Jong from over Seung Jo's shoulder not because Kyu Jong's gaze was intimidating but because it was awkward for her.

"You come to live in my house as if it was yours and now you're inviting your friends? What do you think you're doing?" Seung Jo interrogated.

"I was the one to invite them in Seung Jo, don't get angry at Ha Ni, it has nothing to do with her," Seung Jo's mother intervened.

"It's still your fault mother, take down that blog, it's…" but he was cut off by his mother who rebutted that there was no reason for her give up her hobby just because her son was angry at something she had posted. Frustrated, Seung Jo made one last frosty comment to Ha Ni about staying away from him before going up the stairs to his now shared room with Eun Jo. Kyu Jong stayed back for a bit before giving an encouraging smile to the group and following Seung Jo up the stairs.

Having watched the entire encounter with Seung Jo, Ha Ni's friends were starting to feel as if they had overstayed their welcome. They had known Seung Jo was a difficult person to get along with but they hadn't realized how much.

"Umm we'll be going now, talk to you later Ha Ni,"

"Don't let my son's words get to you; he's always been like that. Join us for a camping trip to the beach this weekend"

"Umm, sure, thank you…see you tomorrow then," Ha Ni's two friends bowed then quickly shuffled away.

"Don't worry about Seung Jo, Ha Ni. It'll turn out alright in the end,"

"Okay omma," Ha Ni answered but inside she wasn't confident about how this weekend beach camping trip would turn out.

SO once again, I'M SORRY FOR BEING A HORRIBLE UPDATER! I had SAT prep classes this summer and totally get side tracked aka procrastination is a serious issue I tis have, so I'm beyond sorry making people wait and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

REVIEW!


	11. Going To The Beach

*Later that night*

Seung Jo was preparing to go to bed when he heard his name coming from Ha Ni's room. Curious to hear what she was saying about him, he walked closer to the open window.  
>From his place next to the window, Seung Jo could hear Ha Ni say, "…I'm fine…. He must have been surprised. I don't blame him for acting that way I would have done the same too… Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."<br>Her words surprised him. She wasn't angry or even mad at him; in fact, she even protected him from her friend's inaudible-to-him comment, her words made no sense at all to Seung Jo. Yet it was that exact reason that it brought a small tug on the side of his mouth into a small unconscious lopsided smile.  
><em>"Am I missing something here? I was berating her earlier yet she's still defending me…despite that incident and despite the fact she had sworn to stop liking me," <em> Seung Jo thought to himself, staring to his left where Ha Ni's window was. _"Does she still like me?" _The last question lingered for a little while but Seung Jo brushed it away only to have it return again and again till it burned in his mind.  
><em>"Ugh why do I even care? She's just a girl,"<em>

*The Next Morning*

Seung Jo was about to leave for school when he was stopped by his mom.  
>"Nu uh, you're not going to school today instead your coming with us to the beach,"<br>"There's nothing you can do to make me go," Seung Jo replied. His mom smirked and took out her phone showing Eun Jo trapped between his father and Ha Ni's father.  
>"HYUNG!"Eun Jo cried out, "I woke up and found myself here! HELP ME HYUNG!"<br>Seung Jo's eyes widened, he couldn't leave Eun Jo with his parents and whoever else was going on the trip, the things they could do to his dongsaeng.  
>"Fine I'll go," His mom clapped her hand in happiness. Looking around he saw Ha Ni with her two friends standing somewhat awkwardly to the side with their luggage talking to each other.<br>_"Great, a whole weekend with her, her dad and friends and my family. I can't see how this could get any more fun," _Seung Jo thought sarcastically_. _As if his inner thoughts had been answered, the house's buzzer went off announcing that someone was at the front door.  
>"Hm? Who could that be?" Seung Jo's mother wondered aloud as she walked over to the little screen that would tell her the answer.<br>"Hi! I heard you were going on a trip and thought I'd join!" said the person outside the door.  
>"I'm sorry who are you?" Seung Jo's mother replied.<br>"I'm Hong Jang Mi! The daughter of one of your friends," Seung Jo's mother feel silent but it was easy to see that she didn't like Jang Mi. Walking away from the screen without letting Jang Mi in, Seung Jo's mother smiled at Ha Ni and started to lead them to the car.

*Back at School*

Joon Gu was confused, he hadn't seen Ha Ni or her friends and class was about to start. He'd seen Kyu Jong in the halls but Ha Ni hadn't been around him and now that he thought about it neither had Seung Jo.  
><em>"She's not with that bastard right now is she?"<em> Yet Joon Gu's worst fears took form when the teacher answered his question of where Ha Ni was as "excused to go play on a beach along with her friends." While Joon Gu was by no means the smartest person one could ever meet, he wasn't the stupidest and he did know that it meant Ha Ni was on a trip with Seung Jo to the beach of all places. The thought of Ha Ni fawning about Seung Jo in a swimming suit appalled him, he wanted Ha Ni to fawn over him. Getting up from his seat, Joon Gu rushed out of class in time to crash into Kyu Jong who was also heading out.  
>Instead of apologizing like a normal person, Joon Gu rushed off without saying a word to Kyu Jong. Unknowing to him, Kyu Jong had been at school to settle a few matters before heading off to the beach as well. As a good friend of Seung Jo's, Kyu Jong had been invited but as the Vice President of the student council, he always had matters to deal with at school. It was almost bothersome how they would bug him more than they bugged the President. Kyu Jong wouldn't mind as much if what people bugged him about was actually meaningful questions but they asked about things that were completely irrelevant and ate up his time. Having seen that it was Joon Gu that had knocked him to the ground, Kyu Jong was sure that Joon Gu had heard about Ha Ni's presence at the beach with Seung Jo and his family.<br>_"Maybe I should offer him a ride. As much as the guy dislikes me, it would be safer for everyone if I helped him." _  
>But by the time Kyu Jong had gotten to his car,which he had driven to school for the sole purpose of getting to the beach, Joon Gu was no where in sight.<br>_"Well, I wish him luck then...I guess. I wonder how Ha Ni's faring."_

At that point in time, Ha Ni was still on the ride to the beach. The atmosphere in the back of the car was awkward to put it plainly. While the fathers talked among themselves in the front, Ha Ni and her friends were staring and sitting quietly not quite sure what to do. Seung Jo's mother, who was usually extremely cheerful and good natured had been criticizing every comment that Jung Mi made from the watermelon that she said tasted like honey to the ideas for games to play to break the silence. While on the topic of games, Ha Ni suggested to play a 3 word game of sayings with the next person having to use the last word of who ever spoke before them as his or her's first word. Seung Jo's mother immediately brightened up at the sound of Ha Ni's idea, leaving it obvious that she prefered Ha Ni to Jung Mi.

Even to Seung Jo, his mother's behavior was a bit much. He understood why his mother didn't like Jung Mi but even so he wondered whether or not she could be more subtle about her distaste. The flat out rejection of all Jung Mi's ideas and comments and instant cheerfulness to Ha Ni's were too obvious but even Seung Jo had to admit that Jung Mi was annoying . While Ha Ni had her cheerful nature and genuine smiles to make up for what made her annoying, Jung Mi had nothing of that sort to make her a more attractive person.

The game that Ha Ni suggested wasn't actually that much fun to Seung Jo but it was better than nothing. After a few rounds Ha Ni was left to start her phrase with "Seung". Not having much time to think, Ha Ni said the first thing that came into her mind which just ended up to be Seung Jo Jjang or better known as Seung Jo is Great! This caused the air to tense. Seung Jo wasn't too surprised in the answer that Ha Ni gave but neither did it please him. She seemed to try too hard. Yet to clear the tension Seung Jo started to tease Ha Ni by asking "Is this what you were waiting to play this game for? Hmm?" Yet they continued to play the game until they reached the beach not knowing of the intrusions both expected and unexpected that they would have on that day.

****LINEEEE!*****

Okay so I'd apologize again but I think that's getting a little redundant. It's known by this point I'm a dreadful updater. It's a busier year(sort of) and I currently have two grades that are B's and that is currently killing me, it doesn't matter that it's an AP and an honors class, all that matters is that THEY ARE B'S! So basically I'm pissed, I became a co-author on AFF and decided okay I should probably work on my one which I haven't posted a new chapter in about 88 days(thanks for keeping files for 90 days and reminding me how dreadful I am although i could have sworn it used to be a limit of 60 days) Anyways here is the first part of the beach trip. My guess is that it'll take two more chapters at least, you have the day, the night and the parts of Kyu Jong and Joon Gu. I wasn't originally going to make it that long but I had a PM that inspired me to add more and make the interesting event just a little more interesting.


	12. The Beach

"We're here!" Seung Jo's mother announced.

Ha Ni and her friends started clambering out to see the view. As might be expected, it was lovely. From outside the trailer car the clear blue water of the ocean could be seen. It glistened with the light of the morning sun and breezes of the salt water brushed past them.

"_I can't wait to play in the water!_ " Ha Ni thought to herself. Everyone but the girls jumped out of the car to stretch and enjoy the surroundings. Meanwhile the girls switched into their swimming suits. Jang Mi was the first to be done changing and stepped out first. But despite having stepped out in a fairly revealing bikini, Jang Mi didn't receive any more attention for Seung Jo. In fact he hadn't even looked at her once since they had stepped out of the car. Jang Mi couldn't help but feel disappointment. She knew that she had invited herself onto the trip but shouldn't it make Seung Jo pay more attention to her? There wasn't anyone else that was in his league that he knew. Ha Ni and friends weren't even close to being anyone's ideal types. Who would want someone who was at the bottom of their class?

Jang Mi sighed and moved to find an excuse to get close to Seung Jo, who had flocked over to Eun Jo. While she was still plotting, Seung Jo's mother commented on Ha Ni's "cute" swimsuit. To Jang Mi, it seemed like something for a grade schooler and gave Ha Ni the sexual attraction of a kindergartener. Jang Mi felt even more pleased when she heard Seung Jo's comment which was very nearly the same as her own. But that feeling of success and pleasure was quickly replaced with a cold feeling. This cold feeling that was brought on from seeing Seung Jo whisper something into Ha Ni's ear. It didn't help that Ha Ni started to chase him and when she fell that he seemed concerned about her. It made them seem close and comfortable with each other and that was something Jang Mi wasn't going to let Ha Ni have.

Ha Ni sighed. The site of Jang Mi getting along with Seung Jo and playing so easily with the Baek brothers hurt. It wasn't helping her get over her crush for sure. It made her want Kyu Jong more desperately to get her mind off of Seung Jo. Ha Ni took a deep breath and turned to see her friends, Joo Ri and Go Min Ah playing with some of the toys that they had brought along. Smiling at them, Ha Ni did her best to remove the thoughts of Seung Jo and went over to play with Joo Ri and Mina Ah.

By the middle of the day Joo Ri and Min Ah were putting the finishing touches to the two fathers' sand bodies. Ha Ni on the other hand had decided to take a break and play in the water with her floatie. On her way there, Eun Jo called out, "Why do you have a floatie Ha Ni? Can't go in the water without it?"

"It's not that I can't but I can't swim," But Eun Jo ignored Ha Ni's answer and continued to tease her. Frustrated, Ha Ni started to chase him which didn't help to stop Eun Jo's teasing. Eventually their chase led them into the water. Without realizing how far he'd gone, Eun Jo starting to drown. Ha Ni was in a panic. The others were too far away to realize that her arm flails was a signal for help. Understanding this, Ha Ni took a deep breath and moved into the deeper water despite the fact she couldn't swim.

Higher up the sand bank, Seung Jo had been watching Eun Jo and Ha Ni chase each other. While he was sure Ha Ni wouldn't really do anything, his protectiveness for his brother couldn't help but take over Seung Jo. At the same time, Jang Mi was still attempting to capture Seung Jo's attention with her incessant chatter. Seung Jo ignored it and focused on his brother and Ha Ni. Watching them was not particularly interesting but Seung Jo couldn't help but think that the two looked cute play fighting. But any motions Seung Jo had to smile disappeared when he saw Ha Ni's frantic arm waves and sudden running into the water. While Seung Jo didn't particularly care about Ha Ni's well being, he had overheard that she couldn't swim and taking hints from what he'd just seen, he knew something was wrong. Without any words he ran as quickly as he could to the water. By the time he was knee deep in the water, he saw that Min Ah had followed him. Knowing that it would be easier for Min Ah to save Eun Jo, Seung Jo went to help Ha Ni.

Ha Ni and Eun Jo were both safely pulled out of the water. The moment Ha Ni realized that she was out of the water, she started to cry with all her heart causing Seung Jo to fall into the sand. She grabbed Seung Jo's shirt and just cried. Her feelings were all over the place. She hadn't realized the extent of her fear of the water or how deep Eun Jo had gone. As someone taller than Eun Jo, Ha Ni had believed there had been at least some chance that he was still at a level that she could reach and save him. But that wasn't the case and instead others had needed to save the both of them.

*Later at night*

"Are you okay?" Ha Ni's father asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good, I was so scared. It hurt knowing you were in trouble and there was nothing I could do to help. You don't know how helpless I felt. It's a really good thing that Seung Jo was there or…" Ha Ni's father trailed off. Seung Jo had arrived with a cup of hot water for Ha Ni as a result of his mother's nagging. With a somewhat awkward smile, Ha Ni's father said thanks to Seung Jo and left the two to talk.

Seung Jo wasn't in the mood to talk. Ha Ni wasn't really hurt or all that traumatized.

"Why did you jump into the water? You know you can't swim," He chastised. Ha Ni pouted as she had expected at least a little sympathy from Seung Jo.

"But what else could I do? You were all too far away to hear me. Plus why are you being so mean to me when I don't feel good?"

"We both know you're fine, if you weren't, would you even be talking to me right now?" Ha Ni pouted even more. This wasn't how she expected the day to go. Just around then someone yelled her name, someone Ha Ni hadn't been expecting to hear.

Hehe Merry Merry Christmas. This is my somehow magical update. I finally found a bit of an idea of how to get Joon Gu's adventure into the story but that will be next chapter since then I'd have to make a longer chapter and I kind of just wanna watch the rest of Reply 1997/episodes of Romantic and Idol..I have a slight show watching issue. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. A Story and Hurt Feelings

_Previously_

_Just around then someone yelled her name, someone Ha Ni hadn't been expecting to hear._

Ha Ni looked around for the voice. All of a sudden something burst out from the bushes. "WHERE'S MY HA NI?!" the thing exclaimed. It didn't take Ha Ni too long to realize that the thing that yelled was Joon Gu. He looked as if he'd been mobbed by a bear or had rolled through mud.

"What…" But before Ha Ni could finish her question she heard Kyu Jong's voice from where the parents were. Now Ha Ni was starting to have a difficult time comprehending what was going on. This trip was meant to get away from any kind of stress, well as much as she could while she was trying to get over her crush on Seung Jo but it seemed like that part had turned out to be untrue.

"HA NIII!" Joon Gu exclaimed once again as possessiveness hit him when he spotted Ha Ni and Seung Jo near each other. He started to run toward Ha Ni when he tripped over a stick on the ground and fell on his face.

"Ah, so he did end up finding you," A gentle voice commented from Ha Ni's left. Ha Ni turned around to find Kyu Jong smiling gently at her. Seeing that Ha Ni was looking at him, Kyu Jong greeted, "Hello Ha Ni, did you have a good day?" Ha Ni opened her mouth to say something but closed it as words wouldn't come out. Instead she responded by slowly nodding her head.

"That's good. Do you want to hear what delayed me?" Kyu Jong asked.

"Sure," Ha Ni answered with a bright smile which caused Kyu Jong to smile as well. On Ha Ni's other side Seung Jo just watched the two interact. Deciding that they were just going to ignore his existence, Seung Jo went off to find Eun Jo.

"Welll…" Kyu Jong started.

_*A Few Hours Earlier*_

_Kyu Jong was driving down the highway when he saw something unusual. He had stopped by his house to grab some things that he'd forgotten before heading off to the beach. Kyu Jong was excited to finally be able to take a break at the beach but when he was nearly there, he saw an explosion. _

"What could that be?"_ Kyu Jong wondered. As he continued driving he saw an interesting site, Joon Gu on the side of the road limping and completely covered in soot. Slowing down next to Joon Gu, Kyu Jong asked, "Are you alright?"_

_Joon Gu's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kyu Jong. While Joon Gu was by no means a fan of him, Joon Gu smiled internally at his good fortune. Kyu Jong was going where Ha Ni was meaning that if he could get a ride with Kyu Jong he could arrive there sooner than if he walked. _

"_I'm fine, hey would you mind giving me a ride?" Kyu Jong looked closely at Joon Gu and the condition he was in. Having seen the explosion, Kyu Jong knew that Joon Gu had been the cause._

"_Sure," Kyu Jong replied cautiously. Joon Gu happily got into the car but Kyu Jong had decided he wasn't going to take Joon Gu to the beach. He not only knew that Ha Ni wouldn't quite appreciate Joon Gu's presence but that Joon Gu should see a doctor. Joon Gu was too happy smiling at the idea that he could get to Ha Ni faster that he didn't notice that Kyu Jong had passed the beach and was driving towards the hospital till Kyu Jong had parked the car. _

"_YES! To Ha Ni!" Joon Gu was about to run off when he took in his surroundings. There was no beach around or more specifically anything he could identify with Ha Ni. Turning back at Kyu Jong he yelled, "YA!"_

"_You need to see a doctor for your injuries," Kyu Jong replied, "Now go see the doctor. Do you need me to accompany you?"_

"_I don't need a doctor, I need to be at the beach with Ha Ni! Take me!" Kyu Jong just looked at Joon Gu with a skeptical eye. _

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_YES!" Kyu Jong sighed at Joon Gu's persistence at being with Ha Ni but allowed Joon Gu back into his car before officially starting towards the beach. Unlike the first time Joon Gu made sure to pay attention to where Kyu Jong was taking him. When the beach came into site, Joon Gu didn't wait for Kyu Jong to find the exact location where SeungJo's family would be and instead told him to stop while he got out and started to run. _

_Kyu Jong watched Joon Gu run off. He wasn't sure exactly what to think about this incident just that he was starting understand Ha Ni's pain with Joon Gu a little bit more. Driving on, Kyu Jong didn't stop until he found the relative area where SeungJo's family was located. Unfortunately for him when he got out of his car a group of girls crowded around him._

"_OMG are you SS501's Kim Kyu Jong?" The girls asked. Although Kyu Jong didn't see the resemblance between himself and the idol star, incidents like this did happen frequently. It didn't help that he shared the same name too. The idol star should be thankful that he was kind enough to not abuse the similarity of face and name for some selfish personal reasons. _

"_No but I get that a lot," Kyu Jong replied and started trying to move. The girls made it difficult for him to get anywhere as they remained crowded around him. _

"_Are you sure you're not lying? Because you really look a lot like him," one of the girls commented. _

"_I'm sure. Now will you please give me some space and let me find my friends?"_

_Kyu Jong struggled to get away from the girls who continued to insist that he was some idol star before escaping them by hiding in the bathroom as stereotypical as it may sound. When he saw that they had gotten tired waiting for him to come out, Kyu Jong was finally able to start his search for SeungJo. Unsurprisingly to Kyu Jong, SeungJo didn't answer his phone. This left Kyu Jong to wander around in hope to find the group. Luckily for Kyu Jong he managed them without attracting more idol fangirls. _

"And now here we are," Kyu Jong ended.

"Wait so you get mistaken for SS501's Kyu Jong?" Ha Ni looked at Kyu Jong closely, "I don't see it,"

"It's okay I don't either. But you should see those types of girls around Seung Jo. They always believe that he's the leader of SS501,"

"REALLY?" Ha Ni couldn't think of anyone believing Seung Jo of all people was an idol. It seemed just plain weird, "Does Seung Jo even know who Hyun Joong is?"

"Not until he had met those fan girls,"

Time passed quickly until it was time for everyone to go to bed. Joon Gu had changed into Seung Jo's extra clothes. Ha Ni and the rest of the females plus Eun Jo were making themselves comfortable inside the camper, so it left Joon Gu by himself. Truth be told, Joon Gu felt out of place. While he didn't regret coming to be with Ha Ni, without the rest of his friends, Joon Gu couldn't help but feel unsure of what he should do. Seung Jo was playing the guitar and Kyu Jong had gone off with the fathers to help set up the tents.

"So you play guitar too," Joon Gu mumbled.

Listening to Seung Jo playing guitar didn't help Joon Gu's self confidence at all. In fact, it worsened it. It was just another reason to why Seung Jo was so perfect in the eyes of pretty much every girl in his school.

"Did you seriously come here just for Ha Ni?" Seung Jo asked, letting his fingers take a break from the guitar.

"Of course! You might not really like Ha Ni now but you're a red-blooded male, and there's no telling when you'll turn into a beast," Seung Jo laughed at Joon Gu's statement. While he couldn't relate to his schoolmate at all, Seung Jo had to admit that the guy had dedication.  
><strong>"<strong>You like Oh Ha-ni that much?" Joon Gu was surprised at Seung Jo's directness. It was something he hadn't expected.  
><strong>"<strong>Oh, hey….um…when you ask it so…directly…I just…want to make her happy—that's my dream."  
><strong>"<strong>You do that then. You fit well together, you and Oh Ha-ni." The moment those words left Seung Jo's mouth, Joon Gu went into a flurry of happiness while a little while away Ha Ni, who had left the camper for some fresh air, felt her heart break. Not wanting to stay there, Ha Ni made her way back into the camper.

As she made her way back the camper, Ha Ni bumped into Kyu Jong.

"I'm sorry," Ha Ni muttered before moving past Kyu Jong. She went through the exchange without once looking at Kyu Jong. That fact alone instantly told him, something had happened that seriously hurt Ha Ni's feelings in some way. Looking in the direction which Ha Ni had come from, Kyu Jong saw Seung Jo and Joon Gu.

"Oh Seung Jo, when will you learn?" Kyu Jong thought to himself.

Okay so how big of an apology letter do I need to make? I know it's been 7 months since my last update. I seriously never meant for that to happen, it just kind of did. Senior year is coming up and the second half of junior year was just not easy. Seriously if you're thinking about taking AP Physics B, or are, that is a hard class. It's a year long class I believe in most places but I had it in half a year and it was painful. I scraped by in that class with B's and a 4. I can get a grade change but seriously, it's a hard class. But 2014 is also the last year that anyone can take it so this advice is pretty much lost on most of the world anyways.

The biggest issue with writing this chapter is that there just wasn't anything to really put in content wise. Kyu Jong and Joon Gu's adventure? What adventure? The time frame was kind of odd so that's why the SS501 thing came up. Using that reminded me of Reply 1997 which btw is an amazing drama and should be watched by all. I'll try not to make my next update take so long except I get second hand embarrassment really easily and the next chapter I have to write one the scenes that embarrassed me the most.


End file.
